I'm a What?
by EmilyLikesOreos
Summary: Hermione receives a letter during her last two weeks at Hogwarts that turns her world upside-down. But what did it say? And more importantly, how will Harry, Ron and Ginny react? RATED M FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS! DRAMIONE IN LATER CHAPTERS! PLEASE R&R
1. The Letter

**A/N: 7****th****year, Draco and Hermione are Head Boy and Girl. No-one died but Voldy… I don't know Blaise's Birthday so I made one up… Oh and Blaise's Mother has had only one husband, not a whole shit load like it says on harrypotterwiki…**

**Characters are OOC quite often… but look at it this way, if they were in character ALL THE TIME, it would be like copying JK Rowling straight from the books :)**

**Oh and it is a Dramione BTW, it might take a few chapters till it starts to show…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger or any of the other characters created by our Queen, JK Rowling :)**

**On with the chapter! ~MissFelton**

**(P.S.****_Italics_**__**= A letter or a thought. Oh and if you have read my preview I posted before, please don't skip to where it finished, I have made some changes :) kk I'll shut up now)**

_I'm a What!_

'Granger!'

'What Ferret?' Hermione Granger called from her room.

After the Battle of Hogwarts ended and Voldemort had been defeated, Draco Malfoy had become nicer in the way he talked to people; he didn't sneer anymore and he did not care about every ones blood status either. At first it was weird for Hermione; Draco had been calling her the 'M' word for the last 6 years. But in saying that, he was still a slimy git; according to Ronald Weasley.

'There's a bloody letter for you!' Draco yelled from where he was sitting in the Head Dorms.

Professor Dumbledore had made Draco and Hermione Head Boy and Girl; therefore they had to share a Dorm together. They were both annoyed at first but they had gone past their differences and called a truce, shocking both Harry and Blaise, who both regularly stop by to make sure that they were not at each other's throats.

'Well give it here then! Do you know who it's from?' Hermione asked as she stopped packing her trunk, to walk over to Draco who was sitting on one of the couches. They had just finished their N.E.W.T.s and were packing to go home in two weeks.

'I don't know, but it does look a lot like Blaise's, mum's hand writing. But I haven't seen her since First Year...'

Hermione snatched the letter from Draco's hand and opened it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am so sorry that I have to tell you this via letter but I do not have the time to go to Hogwarts and tell you in person, with that said I will be able to see you next weekend as Professor Dumbledore has instructed me._

_Oh, sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Louisa Zabini; and I am your real mother._

Hermione gasped. _My real mum? She must be pulling my leg._She thought. Unfortunately Draco had heard her.

'What's happened now? Is She-Weasel pregnant with Potters child?' Draco sneered.

'No, uh, nothing like that…' Hermione just whispered, and ran to her room, locking the door behind her, to read the rest of the letter in privacy.

_Here are some things that I think you should know, and possibly answer some of your unspoken questions in your head right now:_

_You were 10 when I sought out a Muggle couple who I Charmed to make them believe that you are their child. I did this because I feared that Voldemort was going to attack our family._

_To hide your true identity I also changed your name. Your full name is really Mia Rose Zabini. Not Hermione Jean Granger._

_If you haven't made the connection yet, Blaise is my son, your brother. You are nearly a year older than him as he was born on the 9__th__of August 1980 as you were born on the 19__th__of September 1979. He doesn't know about you being his sister as he is under a Memory Charm. You are also under a Memory Charm, to help hide your true identity._

_How you look now is not your natural beauty. I had to cast some Glamor Charms on you so you wouldn't be recognised. You will have dark skin, but not as dark as Blaise. Your hair will be dark brown and will be straight as an arrow. There are some other things that may change when I remove the Glamor Charm like; hair length, height, bust size, and your weight. But they all depend on how you have been looking after yourself over the years._

_I am planning to lift all the Charms of you and your brother. I have already removed the Memory Charm on Mr and Mrs Granger, they still remember you as someone they meet while on holiday but they do not remember that they raised you since you were 10._

_I have planned for you to move back into our house at the end of the school year. I have already got all of your belongings from the Grangers and have moved them into your room._

_I look forward to meeting you after all these years and finally lifting the Charms I have placed on you and restore your natural beauty._

_See you at the end of the week,_

_Please don't tell anyone that I wrote till I see you,_

_Your mother,_

_Louisa Zabini._

Hermione thought that she was going to cry, she has been lied to for nine years. This was why she didn't have any memories from before she was 10. She did have 'memories' but Hermione could tell that they were fake memories, the colours were too bright and the sound was lagging behind the picture. She always thought something was off.

Hermione sat on her bed for the next hour and thought about what she would do, how she would tell Harry, Ron and Ginny, how was she going to tell everyone else that she was not the Hermione Granger everyone thought she was. Why did Louisa write to her instead of meeting her in person? Was she hiding something from her?

She was meeting her 'real mother' on the weekend, she did not know when or where… So she decided to write back.

_Dear Louisa,_

_You said that you would be meeting me on the weekend; I would like to know the time and place of which you were planning to meet me._

_Due to pervious experiences, I do not believe you 100%. I will make up my mind when I see you in three days as today is a Wednesday. I do have some additional questions I would like to ask._

_See you Saturday,_

_From Mi-Hermione…_

_P.S. I am busy Sunday and I would like to meet you as soon as possible._

Hermione signed her letter and placed in an envelope. She walked out of her room to head to the Owlery.

'Malfoy I'm off to the Owlery. Be back soon.' She called to Draco on her way out of the Head Dorms.

'Whatever Granger' He called back, making her stall for a second. She was not Granger anymore, she was a Zabini. Unless the Twins had something to do this.

On the way to the Owlery Hermione could not help but think that the Twins had set her up in one of their elaborate pranks. Hermione just had to be sure that it was not a joke before she would send her letter back to 'Louisa'.

_Dear Fred and George,_

_I would like to ask if you have written me a fake letter as a joke. As I have just received one that claims something that shocked me to say the least. Please be truthful when you reply, as this letter is causing me to become stressed._

_Hermione_

_(P.S. I have Charmed this piece of paper so that I can read your reactions when you read this from another piece of paper that is currently sitting in my pocket.)_

Happy with her letter Hermione made her way to one of the school owls that were patiently waiting for someone to tie a letter to their leg or place one in their beak.

'Please take this to Fred and George Weasley and wait until they reply.' Hermione told a barn owl while she was tying the letter to its leg.

Hermione's Charmed piece of paper warmed up in her pocket, telling her that it has recorded the Weasley Twins reactions. _'Shocked, surprised, jealousy,'_ were the words that wrote themselves on the piece of paper. To be honest Hermione was surprised herself that the Twins were jealous, hopefully because someone else had pranked her instead of them. Seconds later the barn owl had returned with Fred and George's reply.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am shocked (as you probably know) to hear that someone else has written you a 'fake' letter. Just so you know, it wasn't us. Mum hasn't let us send any joke letters to anyone for the past week for giving her a candy that turned her hair bright green. (Personally it suited her…)_

_If you find out the person that sent you this letter you are talking about had been messing you around with you, please tell us so we can hurt him/her. Then probably ask him/her to help run the shop with us._

_Forever joking,_

_Gred and Forge._

That confirmed it. The letter was _real_.

Hermione grabbed her letter to Louisa and tied it to the barn owls leg. 'Please take this to Louisa Zabini and do not come back until she writes a reply.'

And with that the bird flew away to find Louisa.

The walk back to the Dorms was uneventful; Hermione only deducted 10 points each from two Slytherin Second Years for running down the halls. As Hermione opened the door that leads into the Head Dorms she saw that Harry and Ron were there waiting for her.

'Mione, where were you? Malfoy wouldn't say where you went!' Harry questioned her.

'I was only at the Owlery… Wait Malfoy wouldn't say where I went?' Hermione asked back.

'Yeah, he was acting like he knew something…' Ron replied.

'Wait here I have to talk to the slimy git.' Hermione said as she walked to Draco's bedroom. First she tried the door handle but found it locked. So she decided to knock.

'Malfoy are you in there?'

'I'm right here.' Draco stated walking up behind her to go to his room.

'Why didn't you tell Harry and Ron where I went?' She questioned, raising her eyebrow.

'Granger you were crying in your room, I could hear you from the couch! And when you rushed out it looked like you need some time to think.' Draco said like it was the obvious thing to do.

'Oh… well thank you, I guess I did need some time to think…' Hermione smiled at Draco, thanking God that he had changed for the better. 'Well I think you should try explaining that to Harry and Ron.'


	2. Chapter 2 - Announcement

**Hi guys! I'm back! Sorta...**

**You see, after writing the first chapter of "I'm a What?!" I didn't really know how to continue. Until now.**

**I have been writing again because I am on Christmas break, and I might have a new chapter for you all soon!**

**I am SOOOOO sorry that I completely ditched this story, I have already written a chapter where Hermione transforms into Mia in front of the whole school, just before they all for home, I just haven't been able to think of a way to connect the chapters.**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, MESSAGE ME!**

**Please please please, don't get too upset if I don't get this chapter done soon, I am trying my hardest!**

**Please don't lose faith in me!**

**-Emily**


End file.
